In Perfect Harmony
by SamSpade
Summary: Alter-Olivia investigates the disappearance of Peter Bishop.
1. Chapter 1

Title: In Perfect Harmony

Rated: T

Summary: Alter-Olivia investigates the disappearance of Peter Bishop.

A/N: So I had this idea that I wondered what would have happened, had Olivia accepted the offer to work for Massive Dynamic. Of course that got me thinking about P/O and I figured Alter-Olivia would be better fitted for the job. This is still a P/O fic, just a bit different than what I'm used to writing. Feedback is always appreciated.

Chapter 1:

"Agent Olivia Dunham, currently with the FBI Joint Terrorism Task Force. Received a degree with honors from Northwestern and served as an investigative officer with the Marine Corp." He read over her file, analyzing every detail as the picture stared back on top. It was all familiar to him. Her eyes were dark, sullen. "It says she killed her step-father when she was nine. In self-defense," he scoffed at the idea. The pictures in the report showed her mother battered and beaten. Olivia was untouched, physically at least. He could only imagine the emotional scars she harbored. "She uses liquor as an escape from cases but has never sought treatment. Genetically she's a match," William Bell shook his head, "but she's not the one I tested on. She's not _the _Olivia."

"Does it matter, Sir?" The younger associate sat across from his supervisor, doing all that he'd been asked to do.

"You're too young to understand what you've brought me," Bell shook his head. "She can't fix things. She's not capable."

"She could be, Sir." The associate was eager, hopeful, trying to make a name for himself and climb the corporate ladder at Massive Dynamic. "We could put her on the Bishop case."

"A 24 year old investigation," Bell stared at the young boy, "it's all been dead ends. The FBI turned over the file to us decades ago when they gave up looking." William Bell knew all about what happened to the Bishop's boy, it had been kept a secret through Massive Dynamic. Only a select few knew the truth and one of those was on the other side now, Nina Sharp. This boy, the one giving him the file, not more than twenty-two years old, had no idea what happened. It was before he was born.

"I think she has the ability to find out what happened, Sir." The young man smiled enthusiastically, "what harm can come of it? From what I hear she's after you anyhow, seeking you out as a terrorist," he laughed at the absurdity. "At least if you have her on your side, it's better."

Bell nodded slowly, it wasn't as though the thought hadn't crossed his mind. In fact he kept tabs on many individuals he knew were important in one world, may very well be in the other. Though he knew it was his Cortexiphan trials with Olivia in his world that made her special. "So you're suggesting we toss her a two-decade old case just to have her chasing her tail in circles?"

The boy nodded, "again it would keep her off you."

Bell sighed, thinking it over. It was doubtful she'd come to any conclusion on her own regarding the Bishop's boy. If she did, he would be ready for the next step, the next line of defense in saving the world. Eventually the time would come when he'd need to seek her out, to take the next step. He'd been waiting for the right time, when Peter and Olivia trusted each other implicitly before he could take that next step. It was coming, soon. "Set it up," Bell answered. "I want a car at her house with the expressed notion that she will be seeing me if she gets in."

The boy scribbled down notes, "yes, Sir." He stood up, heading out of William Bells office and down the hallway making the arrangements. He was young, bright, and incredibly astute. It was no wonder he was the younger Bishop, the one Peter had never met.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"You're kidding me," Olivia couldn't believe an old case was shoved at her. A copy of a case as the original files were held by the corporate entity, Massive Dynamic. "You let them have the original files? What about the evidence, do they have that too?" Olivia shot back, shaking her head in disgust.

She'd been working the Joint Terrorism Task force for months now with Charlie and John. It was an exhausting job, though highly rewarding when she got to go in, guns blazing, taking out terrorists. She loved the feeling of the cold metal between her fingers. She wore the vest only because they made her. She had a thirst for life but a hunger for more. Some people probably would have thought it death.

"It was over twenty years ago, Dunham," her supervisor shook his head. "Don't be so shocked. We thought we could use their expertise. They had hirer standards of equipment and better technology, the cutting edge."

"Why don't you go work for them," she muttered beneath her breath. "You're sending me an old missing persons case for what? What did I do to deserve this?" She didn't work cold cases. She wasn't going to be sent to the basement, she hadn't done anything wrong!

"You find the boy and you'll find Bell." He answered matter of fact, his dark brown eyes piercing into hers.

"Agent Broyles," Olivia sighed, showing her dismay. "What if I don't find the boy." She knew he was probably dead, most missing persons that turned cold after forty-eight hours, that was it. Better luck next time.

"Then you find Bell and nail him for it. We have enough evidence tying him to other crimes and other investigations." Broyles answered.

"What evidence?" She'd never seen, only heard about it. She knew he was on their most wanted list but if he really was wanted by the FBI she knew they'd have found him. It wasn't a secret he had a corporation inside the World Trade Center. His offices took up more than one floor but gaining access was always difficult. She'd never tried, it was usually Charlie or John sent over for questioning. She felt like she was being given pieces of the puzzle, never the whole thing and it was getting tiring.

"You don't have clearance for that, Agent." Broyles stared her down. "You want clearance, you find the boy."

Olivia stood up, shaking her head, her fingers holding tight to the file in her hands. "You do realize he's not going to be a boy anymore." The way Broyles spoke about him, she expected Peter Bishop to still be 7. She knew that wasn't possible. No amount of technology at Massive Dynamic could do that.

Olivia took the file to her desk, sitting down, opening it up reading its contents. The police report was vague. There was only one suspect at the time of the kidnapping, his father Walter Bishop. Olivia sighed, it seemed like an open and shut case. His father probably did something to the boy, buried him, and then called him into the police missing. She knew what she had to do though. She grabbed her coat and keys to the Bureau's car, heading to the Bishop's home. Hopefully they'd see her, talk to her, tell her the truth. It was all she could do to get this case over and done with.

Driving to the Bishops home, she headed up the porch steps, pulling out her badge, prepared to show it when they answered the door.

"Walter Bishop?" She asked when the door slowly opened to see an older man, in his sixties pull back the screen. "My name is Agent Olivia Dunham, I'm with the FBI. I'm here investigating your son's disappearance."

"Kyle, is he okay?" Walter's eyes widened, worry etched on his face. He'd lost one son in his lifetime, he couldn't lose another.

Olivia glanced at the file, "Peter, sir." There was no mention of any siblings.

"Peter's been gone a long time," Walter breathed staring right through her. "More than twenty years."

"I know, sir. He was reported missing in November of 1985."

"Yes, that's correct. Come inside," Walter offered holding the screen door open for Olivia.

She followed him inside, trying her best not to grimace. The old house smelled stale and her eyes adjusted to the darkness of the living room as she came to sit down on the sofa. "What can you tell me about the night your son went missing?"

"It was Thanksgiving. We'd finished dinner around seven and Peter wasn't feeling himself. He was complaining of a stomach ache. I sent him to lay down in his bed. I checked on him once, about twenty minutes later and he was asleep. I didn't think anything of it. The house was locked, the windows clasped. Sometime later that night after my wife and I went to sleep, I heard something. I thought it was Peter getting up to use the bathroom. By the time my feet climbed out of bed, I heard my son scream. I ran to his room but he wasn't in bed. My wife and I tore the house apart, he wasn't anywhere. The front door was locked, the windows closed. The only thing was the mirror to his dresser had shattered. I thought he might have been afraid, he was just a boy, startled, hiding. We called the police, there was a search party, but no evidence, no footprints. He was just gone."

Olivia nodded taking down notes. "You say a mirror was broken. The police, did they collect any evidence from it?"

Walter shook his head, "no. I saved the remnants but a few years later my lab was broken into. The place ransacked. That was one of the few things taken."

Olivia was surprised, "Was anything else taken?"

"Just anything relating to my sons disappearance." Walter shook his head. "The police told me I was lucky the place was intact and should buy new locks."

"Did you?" Olivia asked matter of fact.

"Yeah but they weren't coming back. They got what they wanted. Anything else Agent?" He hadn't bothered to remember her name.

"Yes, do you know a William Bell?"

"I haven't heard that name in years," Walter nodded slowly. "We shared a lab together until he died."

"Died?" Olivia repeated confused.

"Yeah, that's the interesting part. I witnessed his death. There was a lab fire, he tried saving an assistants life and in the process, lost his own life."

Olivia frowned, "then how do you explain William Bell, the founder and head of Massive Dynamic."

Walter wasn't going to touch that one. "I can't." He would sound crazy and crazy, he was not.

Olivia nodded skeptically. "Was there a death certificate for William Bell?" She hadn't done any investigating into his death because she believed he was alive. In fact she was certain he was alive.

Walter smiled shaking his head, "if there was, would you believe it?"

"I suppose not," everyone knew of William Bell though hardly few people got through the front doors to see him. "I thank you for your time, Mr. Bishop."

"Walter," he smiled shaking her hand. "I appreciate you looking into my son's case but you won't find him here."

"Don't worry, you're not a suspect," Olivia answered.

"That wasn't what I meant," he smiled walking her to the front door. She gave him a peculiar expression. "You should get on your way, I hear a storms coming."

Olivia glanced outside the sky looked bright but his words were heavy and she felt that he meant them. "Okay. Thanks again." She didn't dwell on the subject, he seemed nice enough. She jotted down a few notes and pulled out her cell phone, dialing Charlie.

"Hey, what's up?" Charlie answered the call, recognizing her number.

"I just got done interviewing Walter Bishop." Olivia answered.

"What? Who?" He frowned.

"Broyles didn't tell you?" She rolled her eyes, it was so like him to leave everyone in the dark. "I've been assigned a two decade old case."

"Who'd you piss off?" Charlie smiled weakly, shocked but not surprised. She wasn't a favorite among colleagues at the Bureau. She did well but she did rub elbows from time to time. She spoke her mind, not always the best trait but common among agents.

"You tell me," she sighed, "he wants me to investigate some boy that went missing. Says it'll lead me to William Bell."

"You're working the Bell case now too?" Charlie paused after a moment, "be careful, Liv."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," she answered pulling onto the highway. "I'll call you later. I need to make a stop and then I'll be back at the office before the end of shift."

"We've got this place covered. Do whatever it is you need to. Don't worry about us," Charlie answered. "Just stay out of trouble, kid."

"Kid yourself," she laughed rolling her eyes. "Bye, Charlie." Olivia hung up the phone, shaking her head. Charlie had always reminded her of the older brother she never had.

She headed back to her apartment, grabbing herself a quick bite to eat before heading into the office. She needed a break for a few minutes, bringing the file inside with her, trying to piece together why the hell William Bell would be involved, dead and then alive. None of it made any sense. She had more questions than answers at this point and she knew Broyles though looking for an explanation was not about to give her an honest one either. It infuriated her to no end!

Hearing the microwave sound she opened it, pulling her steaming hot lunch and jumping out of her skin when she heard a knock at the door.

"Just a second!" She called back, walking over glancing through the peephole before opening it. "Can I help you with something?" She kept the door ajar, her hand on her gun at her holster, ready if she needed it.

"I'm here to take you to see William Bell."

Olivia stared at the boy, "you're kidding, right?"

"No joke," the same twenty-two year old boy was there, shaking his head. "I'm Kyle Bishop, my boss is expecting you."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Olivia stepped through the long halls, noticing the pristine whiteness of the walls, the floor, she wondered if it was supposed to be reminiscent of heaven in some way. She shrugged off the thought as quickly as it came, stepping into Bell's office. Her eyes traveled over the desk, the files spread out among his things. She noticed an oxygen tank, small but albeit still necessary for him, along with a mask as its side. She wondered if there'd be any burns from the fire that Walter had told her about. Any signs he'd been burned to death and somehow been brought back from the dead.

She wondered briefly if Walter had been lying. Usually her gut instinct was right and she had believed initially the father was guilty. It made sense. Nine out of ten times, abduction cases were family related.

"You must be Olivia," his voice echoed from behind her and she turned on her feet, staring at him. He was older than she expected, taller too.

"William Bell," she guessed her eyes sizing him up.

"I am," he nodded, "please have a seat," he offered her the chair across from his desk.

"I'd rather stand," Olivia answered staring at him, watching him intently. "I have a lot of questions for you."

"Do you?" He smiled the most warm, kind, and friendly smile. Immediately she wondered what he was hiding.

"The FBI has been looking for you for months," Olivia nodded. "You're wanted in questioning regarding a half-dozen terrorist cases."

Bell smiled calmly, "I'm not surprised. They're probably telling you I'm guilty so that they're scott free. Is that correct?"

Olivia shuffled the weight on her feet. She didn't know all the details. Classified information was a bitch. "I want answers regarding Peter Bishop. I know you were in the lab with Walter. How did you survive the fire?"

"You want answers?" Bell smiled. "Then come and work for me. You can have all the answers. Certainly more than the pieces the FBI have been giving you."

"Work for you?" That took her by surprise. "Why would I do that? Why would I come work for the devil?" Maybe she'd underestimated his role in the Bishop's case but he wasn't a saint. Briefly she thought back to the calm whites of the hallway and her eyes now scoured the room, the red glow it was basked in from the afternoon light. She didn't believe in signs. Faith and religion weren't her cup of tea. She believed in science and with it came reason and understanding. "I want answers Bell and I want them now."

"Come and work for me, I'll show you the whole puzzle, not just pieces," Bell smiled the friendly smile trying to ease her worries. It usually worked and he didn't feel there was any reason with Olivia it wouldn't. She was still Olivia, though not the one he knew as a child, many things in this world were the same as the other.

"Prove it." She stared him down, wanting answers.

"Peter is in a place you can't ever go. Where everything is the same and nothing seems any different and yet it is." He let the words hang in the air, watching her expression, seeing the confusion. He was getting to her.

"Quit talking to me in riddles, damnit!" Olivia pulled her gun on Bell. There was a darkness deep within her. Her step-fathers death, at her hands, had brought it out.

"Peter, he's still alive," Bell smiled cooly. He showed no fear of death, even when faced with it. "You can see him if you want." He knew her, even if she didn't know herself.

"Take me to him, now." Olivia demanded, eyes-wide the gun still poised at his head.

"I can't. It will likely kill you." Bell shook his head. She fired her gun and with it a bright flash of ambient blue. A moment later, darkness. "Bell!" She cried out, her eyes moved around. Nothing but darkness.

"Bell?" She repeated turning in circles. There was nothing but blackness surrounding her. It was so dark yet she could see her hands in front of her, as if she were illuminated. She didn't understand it, took the smallest of steps afraid she'd bump into something in his office. It didn't look like she was in Bell's office anymore.

"Olivia?"

She heard a male voice and turned around. "Who are you?" She asked, frowning confused.

"It's me, Peter," he smiled pulling her in tight for a hug. "At least we're here, together. Wherever here is," he breathed glancing around. There was only darkness surrounding them. "What do you remember last, Olivia?"

"Wait. How do you know who I am and Peter as in Peter Bishop? The Peter Bishop that was kidnapped in 1985?" Olivia was trying hard to wrap her brain around this. It didn't make any sense.

His hold on her dropped. "You don't know me." He frowned taking a step back.

"No, I don't." Olivia answered, "and you haven't answered my question. How do you know me?"

"You're Olivia Dunham," he smiled confused, "we work together," he waited a beat, hoping this was a joke. "Okay. You're father is dead, your step-father you shot when you were nine. You hoped he died but he didn't. He sends you a birthday card every year just to tell you he's still out there."

"No," Olivia shook her head. "My step-father is dead." This was confusing to her. "How do you know so much about me?" He knew most of it though not everything was accurate. "My file?" She guessed, "I work for the FBI it's out there, all of it."

"I told you, we work together. You said something about me being kidnapped?" He didn't understand what she was asking about.

"Yes," Olivia nodded. "As a young boy, someone kidnapped you from your own bed. At least they kidnapped Peter Bishop," she paused. "I think that's you."

"I think so too but then I thought you were Olivia Dunham and you're not the Olivia I know."

"Seems not," she frowned unable to make sense of it. Staring at him, she didn't understand where they were or what was going on.

Peter watched her expression her face and eyes glance around. "You look just like her," he breathed reaching out, his fingers finding her hair, stroking a strand. It wasn't _his_ Olivia though.

"What are you doing, Peter?" She glanced at him, cocked an eyebrow and his hand dropped. "You two are friends?" She didn't understand what was going on.

"Friends, yeah," he smiled that knowing grin just thinking about _his_ Olivia made his heart skip a beat. With that final thought he was gone and she was alone surrounded in darkness.

"Peter!" She screamed out, turning around in circles, not seeing him anywhere before blackness consumed her.


	4. Chapter 4

_Thanks for reading! Feedback is always appreciated._

Chapter 4:

Her head throbbed and as she shifted on the floor. She felt a pool of blood beside her. "Bell?" She rasped remember the gun firing and her eyes further opened seeing the crimson stain beside her.

"No, that's your blood," Bell stood over her, offering her a hand, helping Olivia to her feet. "You missed," he gestured to the bullet beside the desk. "Close shot though."

"How?" Olivia remembered the gun beside his head. If she shot him, she wouldn't have missed. Then again how did she hit her head? Where had she gone? None of it made any logical sense.

"That's not to concern yourself with," Bell answered, "the rest of the answers will come when you're ready to accept them. Now that I've shown you Peter, you're indebted to Massive Dynamic."

"Great," Olivia muttered beneath her breath, running a hand over the swollen bump on her head. It hurt that was for sure. "And if I don't do this the easy way?" She asked wondering what he'd do to her.

"Do you really have to ask?" Bell stared, the smile falling from his face. "I can't let company secrets, big secrets leave this office. You work for me. You chose the answers, it comes with a price. It's considerably a small one with the knowledge you'll gain while you're here."

Olivia nodded and grimaced. "Right. I want answers then. What happened to Peter, the little boy."

Bell walked over, resting a hand on her shoulder, "you should sit down for this."

"You couldn't have said that earlier?" She rolled her eyes falling into the chair across from his desk.

"Let me start by explaining where you were. That will help you understand where Peter has gone to," Bell offered seeing the puzzled look on her face. "For every choice we make, there's a road not taken." Bell described, "a path if we would have gone on, the choices we make would have further branched out other paths and so on. You've heard of alternate realities, parallel dimensions?"

"Yeah I've seen an episode or two of Sliders," Olivia nodded.

"It's a bit like that." Bell explained, watching Olivia intently.

"So you're the scientist in all this? Wait, you kidnapped Peter?" She was trying to wrap her head around the particulars.

"No," Bell shook his head. "The man that did that, is not from this world. Though," he smiled, "neither am I."

Olivia stared at his deadpanned expression. "I don't believe it."

"You meeting with Peter didn't prove that to you?" Bell asked her.

"Hardly. It just proves that Peter or whoever that was when I hit my head," she reiterated, "knows everything in my file. Again, I hit my head. What do you expect from a head injury?"

"You're just like _her._" Bell sighed should having expected as much. She was tough, stronger, a pain in the ass. It reminded him of the drug trials on _the other_ Olivia. The one from _his_ reality.

"Enough with the identical twin crap!" She was getting fed up. "Fine, there's alternate realities, Peter is in one. Great! So am I. So is everyone else! What is your point?" She was getting fed up with his games.

"Peter Bishop the one you're looking for was kidnapped and taken to the other reality." Bell answered watching her expression. She actually believed him.

Olivia nodded slowly. "Okay." She paused thinking it over, trying to make sense of it. Peter was in the other world. "What about the original Peter?" She frowned trying to speak of it was chaotic.

"He's dead, that's what brought on the kidnapping. His father couldn't deal with his death," Bell sighed. "I was also around to help him."

"Wait what do you mean you were around to help him?" Olivia stared up at Bell with a curiosity she didn't know she even possessed. The questions coming at her were on a level she never anticipated. She'd dealt with suspects, terrorists even. Bell, she didn't know what to classify him as other than a royal pain in the ass.

"He needed some help. Between us we got the science figured out. Walter actually kidnapped Peter, I was the getaway driver, if you want to call it that." Bell smiled weakly.

"So you are an accessory to the kidnapping." Olivia stared at him.

"There's no crime punishable by current law," Bell answered, "that's the kicker. We didn't do anything wrong."

"The hell you didn't!" Olivia shook her head, "you kidnapped a seven year old boy from his bed! Did you not think about what that might do to Peter?"

"We had to," he breathed. "I can't explain the reasons why but it wasn't his time to die."

"So kidnapping Peter from this world is what your solution?" She laughed at the absurdity. "Do you hear what you're saying?"

"Walter had another son, he's moved on. You've met him actually." Bell answered. "I didn't want to do it but I've seen the difference a wrong choice makes."

"What makes you think kidnapping Peter was right?" Her eyes were wide, she couldn't believe this man, the arrogance of him!

"You are too young, too fresh to understand the consequences of travel between dimensions. Of death and of what each world will become. You are but a pawn Olivia, a pawn with the FBI and I'm trying to let you fulfill your destiny, to reach it and become what you're ultimately supposed to become."

"This is crap," she shook her head. "You're crazy."

Bell didn't deny the eccentricities of the job. "I very well might be but in the end you will be beside me in all this."

"In what?" Olivia shook her head. "What the hell is going on! Why would you steal Peter and think it's the right thing to do?"

"I can't tell you that. I'm sorry. You are too young, too green to understand the complexity. With time you'll grow an understanding. This is your first day here, Olivia."

"Great," she shook her head. "I made a deal with the devil."

"I'm not the devil," Bell shook his head. "There are worse things in this world, things you can only dream about, Olivia."

"Why can't I go to the other world? You sent Peter, why can't I see it with my own eyes? Why the blackness, the cloak around it?" She tried to understand, gain a greater knowledge.

"You would be ripped apart. Peter is unique." Bell surmised, "only a select few have the ability to travel."

"You're one of them?" She guessed.

"Yes but not very easily," Bell shook his head. "I won't go back, not for a long time." He didn't elaborate as to why. "The blackness is a tunnel from one dimension to the next. A rest stop, so to speak, where the two sides can communicate without stepping too far into the other dimension. The meetings can only last a short duration and are without the ramifications of inter-dimensional travel."

Olivia nodded slowly. "I get to keep my body parts."

Bell smiled, "yes, Olivia."

"Who else knows about the other world?"

"In theory, many. In reality, a select few." Bell nodded. "I'm trusting you with this secret." He knew she didn't understand how the gateway opened and telling anyone about it would destroy her credibility.

"Does Walter know?" Olivia had to ask.

"The Walter that had his son taken?" Bell nodded, "he suspects but can't prove it."

"You were the one, that broke into his lab, stole the mirror, and any work he had relating to Peter's disappearance." It wasn't a question, more of an accusation.

"If I had, it wouldn't have been difficult since we shared a lab together," Bell smiled, "some things never change." He glanced briefly at the clock, "you should get your head looked at. I'll see you first thing on Monday."

"So that's it?"

"What were you expecting, Olivia?" Bell asked her.

"I really don't know."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Sleepless nights become the norm. She's not sure why, she never had trouble sleeping before. It's something about the time slip, the jump to the other dimension. Except she never made the full jump and she knows she should be fine. She wasn't ripped apart to shreds as Bell had so eloquently put it.

Working for Bell was not what she envisioned. She wasn't sure what she expected as the day Kyle Bishop came to her apartment, she never thought anything like it would happen.

It had happened though.

Each night, lying in bed, the darkness of the bedroom reminded her of the meeting with Peter. There was an attraction there. She knew he'd had something going on with the _other_ Olivia. Was he supposed to belong here, with her? She didn't understand. She couldn't make sense of it.

In all honesty, she felt a blackness surrounding her heart. A longing ache that had only just begun when she'd stepped into the darkness that very day.

She bided her time at Massive Dynamic, hoping she'd gain more information on other projects, other experiments. It was clear there was more than what meets the eye behind William Bell. So, according to him, he was from _the other_ world. Right. It was hard to buy such nonsense and yet seeing Peter, hearing him talk about her, recognize her. She was a trained investigator, he hadn't been lying. He believed everything he'd said.

She went three months before taking the long corridor down to Bells office. She couldn't wait any longer. She felt as though she'd been infected by a chemical drug, somehow. Yet she didn't remember ever having been tested. Was Peter that drug? Meeting someone she shouldn't have met? She felt like a child playing with matches, someone was going to get burned.

Opening his door, she didn't bother knocking. She felt past that, maybe it was the lack of sleep, the dark circles beneath her eyes or the dull ache in her chest, she didn't care the consequences. At best he'd send her home at worst he'd send her through and that would be it.

"Bell, I need to speak with you." She pushed open the door, seeing him at his desk. The oxygen tank in one hand, the mask in the other, taking one slow long breath, then another.

"Come in, sit, Olivia." Bell gestured.

She sat down, remembering the last time when she'd hit her head. Maybe sitting would make it less painful. "I need to see Peter again."

He sighed heavily, turning the tank off and removing the mask from his lips. "What do you hope to gain from another conversation?"

"I need answers," her words came out desperate. There was an addiction meddling at the surface. Bell could sense it. He knew her step-father was an addict and the behaviors could easily be learned.

"You won't get what you're looking for, Olivia." Bell shook his head. "Peter belongs in that world now. He can't come home."

"Why not?" Olivia shook her head. "His father wants him, he doesn't even know he has a baby brother," she didn't understand why he would let this happen.

"There's a balance between worlds, for every action there is an equal and opposite reaction. I came here and an associate of this world, Nina Sharp traveled over there."

"The number of people have to be the same?" Olivia didn't understand.

"It's not people so much as---"

"Souls?" She didn't buy into it.

"Energy, matter, when Peter died the balance wasn't broken but faltered. Think of a coin spinning around, about to fall but just slowing down, off its axis. Peter being kidnapped and brought home put their world back into sync."

"How can that be?"

"He was never supposed to die," Bell explained. "He's important, far too important in that world and so this world the coin is slowing down."

"So bring him back here." Olivia surmised. "That would fix everything here."

"It can be done but not indefinitely," Bell continued, "there's a period of time where the balance can slow but when the coin drops, it can't be undone."

"What happens when it drops?" She shook her head.

"No one knows," Bell sighed. "We've been playing this game for decades. Trying to do research to determine what an unequal amount of matter and energy will do to our world."

"And?" Olivia shook her head.

"It's not good," Bell nodded slowly. "I've figured a way to get the coin to spin at its original speed, in both worlds but it's not a perfect solution."

"How?" She asked with wide curious eyes.

"You'll find out soon," Bell offered. "I suggest you lay down for this," he gestured towards the long sofa, remembering the last time she'd hit her head. He was trying to make this easier on her.

Olivia stood up, walking over to the sofa before stretching out. She let out a heavy breath, closing her eyes, waiting to be taken away.


	6. Chapter 6

_I'm going to try and update with two chapters a day now that I've finished this story! Its 16 chapters in length, so I don't want to overwhelm anyone but posting it all at once. Thanks for all the reviews. I hope you're all enjoying the story!_

Chapter 6:

Olivia opened her eyes, seeing darkness. She sat up glanced around and finally stood. A moment later there was Peter.

"Peter," she smiled for the first time in a long time. Seeing him, suddenly she felt better.

Peter saw her smile and shook his head. "Again?" He breathed, clearly frustrated with what was happening to him. He paced around, she could swear there was steaming coming off his body.

"What's going on? What's wrong?" She tilted her head to the side, slightly catching him off guard.

He turned his attention towards her, "you're not---real."

"I am real, Peter. I might not know you but this is real." She reached out for his hand, needing to touch him. She linked their fingers together. She didn't know why but already she felt it. The pull of electricity, the coin spinning faster, and her heart the blackness slowly dissipating from it. Being around him, healed her.

"This is not," he pulled back slightly, "you're not _my _Olivia." He stared at her hands moving them away from his body. "I found out from our last meeting, you were right."

"I was right?" Olivia asked confused. "About what?"

"Walter kidnapping me," Peter sighed. "It's frustrating to not know where I come from." He paced around aimlessly.

"I can tell you about your real father, I met him, once." Olivia breathed, wondering if that would help.

Peter nodded slowly, "he's still alive?" That was his first question among hundreds he had.

"He is," Olivia smiled, "he knows what happened to you, not that he'd say as much but he knows. He just doesn't have the ability to do anything to bring you home."

Peter sighed, "I'm not sure I want to come home." He confessed. He'd seen too many strange things brought on by the world he was born into.

"You have a brother," Olivia admitted. "Kyle. He's twenty-two I think. He was born right after you disappeared. Do you remember you mom being pregnant at all?"

Peter shook his head. "No. Does he know about me?"

Olivia sighed. "I'm not sure what he knows. He works for William Bell, the founder of Massive Dynamic."

"Some things don't change," Peter sighed.

"Actually they do." Olivia smiled weakly, "our William Bell died in a lab fire, _your_ William Bell is in our world."

"Hiding out, probably." Peter mumbled.

Olivia shrugged, hearing him but not caring. She'd worked with Bell long enough to grow fond of him. Though he infuriated her at times, he hadn't betrayed or lied to her. "Your father misses you, I could give him a message but I'm not sure it'd do much good."

"Do you think it'd be possible to see him? Not stay, just, a short visit?" He knew it was a bad idea. _His_ Olivia would be livid about it but he couldn't help his curiosity, to heal old wounds.

"I can talk to William Bell. He's the one that can make all this happen," Olivia gestured to the darkness around them. "Apparently we're between worlds."

Peter nodded, "I gathered as much."

"I'm curious, can you tell me something?" Olivia asked staring at him, "what's _she_ like? The other me?"

"Amazing, fantastic, one of a kind." He paused, "sorry. She's an FBI Agent. Like I said before, she works for the Fringe Division. We work weird cases and solve strange crimes." He didn't elaborate on the pattern. He knew there were people in both worlds not to be trusted. Looks could be deceiving. "We're actually together, the two of us," Peter smiled. "It's been a bit of a secret but I'm trying to convince her to scream it from the rooftop."

"If she's anything like me, she will. Just give it time." Olivia offered a faint smile.

Peter nodded, "that's why the first time I saw you, aside from the obvious thinking it was _her_, I wanted to touch you."

Olivia nodded slowly. She still felt as though she wanted to touch Peter and so, against better judgment she reached out, finding his hand. "I look like her?" She knew that was an obvious question but appearances could change. Scars, clothes, hairstyles, things didn't have to be identical.

"Yeah, you even smell like her," Peter confessed. "I guess this is what it's like having a twin." He let go of her hand seeing something behind her eyes but not knowing what it was.

"I wouldn't be surprised if she loves you already," she was speaking from her own heart. The attraction was fatal, she just wondered for who.

"Yeah," Peter nodded slowly, letting out an uneasy breath. "You should know, _she,_ we, don't trust William Bell. He did drug trials on children, with Cortexiphan. _My_ Olivia, was a subject in those trials. Many people in our world, died because of those trials, horrific deaths and still more are dying." He wanted her to know what she was up against. "You should be careful." He warned before thrust back into his dimension.

Olivia watched Peter go before her eyes opened and she jumped from the sofa where she'd been lying down. Her heart pounded as she glanced around, the bright light burning her eyes. William Bell was nowhere in sight.

"Where is he?" Olivia stormed out of Bell's office towards the receptionist's desk.

"He's away on business," the woman with dark hair smiled. She was young, probably six years less than Olivia. There was no way she was going to take any crap from some kid.

"The hell he is. He was just here! Where is he?" Olivia demanded an answer. "Don't lie to me!" The woman said nothing, glanced down, ignoring her. Rolling her eyes, frustrated she headed down the corridor, finding Kyle's office. "We need to talk, now!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Kyle had access to many places beyond his years and knowledge. It wasn't a secret Kyle was Bells right hand man, probably because of the guilt for what he'd done to Peter. It wasn't repaying anyone back, using a kid after kidnapping another.

Olivia used the lab key Kyle made for her, making her way down to a private room, through two sets of restricted access doors, finally punching in the code and pushing the door open.

"Olivia." Bell stared at her, watching the door open. "You should be careful who you trust."

"You're one to talk." She didn't care about the audience. A lab assistant was in the room with them. "Testing drugs on children? What the hell were you thinking?"

"It's not for you to worry about," Bell shook his head. "No one laid a finger on you." He stared at her. "No one." At least as far as he knew, this Bell hadn't ran Cortexiphan trials. He'd done a number of other tests with Walter but Cortexiphan was not one of them. At least it hadn't been called that in the lab notes he'd found. The drug was different too, a different compound and unless it caused the same reaction, highly doubtful, she was not the same girl. Not even close.

"Then what about Peter? Kidnapping him? Why no better yet, how?" Olivia didn't understand. "If traveling inter-dimensionally can kill us, why is Peter still alive?"

"He's got a unique ability for travel," Bell explained, "as children it's easier to cross over. There's less resistance. It's safer. As adults, it rarely can be done." He watched as the lab assistant left the room, giving them space to talk freely.

"You did it," Olivia didn't care who heard the conversation.

"And I'm dying because of it. It wasn't immediate. It was the repetitive trips that weakened my immune system. The next time will be the last for me."

Olivia nodded slowly. "Peter wants to meet his father." She paused, "well he's considering it, if you'll help him travel here."

"There are things you should know, about the work we do down here." There was no point in further hiding it from her. A glance around the room, she'd figure it out.

"Which is?" She eyed the room, the cryogenic containers, the lab specimens, there were countless rooms attached to this one. With windows into each. She didn't bother walking up to see what was in them---just yet.

"Let me start with explaining the process of Peter and the kidnapping." He knew changing the subject would help his cause. She'd get distracted and forget what she saw or better yet hadn't seen.

"Explain." Olivia nodded.

"For every choice, you know there's an infinite number of dimensions." He watched her nod slowly and continued. "Our research, Walter and myself involved finding the right equation to find the world that was most like our own. There are an infinite number of possibilities and getting a match just slightly off but an almost perfect balance of harmony is key."

"Will harmony be restored for our world if Peter returns?"

Bell sighed, having explained this all to her before. "He can't return. Not forever. A temporary pass, yes but that's it. To fully return the balance, the spinning coin, there needs to be two Peter's, one in each world."

"You're cloning people down here." She glanced around realizing the rooms connected were small, more like pods.

"We've been at it for years. We need a live sample of Peter's DNA to properly finish our experiment. When we took him, I was careful to save a copy but we've had some problems, corporate espionage in our day. I really don't believe anyone had any clue what they sabotaged but a live sample is a necessity Olivia. It's the only way to restore a near balance fit to the universe."

"You're going to clone, Peter." She sighed.

"It's why I came to this world in the first place. I knew what we'd done, not immediately but shortly after, the ramifications were forever irreversible. Of course Peter never should have died in _our_ world but he should still be in this one as well. There's no right answer anymore. What's done is done. We can only look forward, fix our mistakes."

"This is how you plan on fixing it?" Olivia shook her head.

"It's not as hard as you might think, Olivia. The process has been simplified. We've had decades to perfect it. In fact you'd be surprised how easy it is to clone someone. The key is in the aging process. We could stop it at the time he was abducted, giving him only those memories and no more, but his family would know. They'd know something wasn't right if a boy was returned to them, their boy." Bell stared at her. "Instead we will have to clone him to his current age, we will have to give him most of his memories but alter the few that tie him to the other world. If he's homesick he'll cause us trouble. An entire clean slate is no good either though because Walter will suspect he's an experiment."

"You're serious." Olivia couldn't believe they were going to clone Peter!

"I am," Bell nodded. "Following his creation into this world, it will be your responsibility to watch over him. He'll need guidance, someone to make sure things don't turn bad. We've made clones but never allowed them unsupervised out of the lab. To let cloned Peter live on his own is an exciting thought." Bell smiled. "You'll be there, watching over him. I'm sure you'll be okay with that?"

Olivia nodded. She'd felt connected to Peter since their first meeting. She was thrilled at the prospect of seeing him again. "When will it happen?"

"Soon," Bell smiled. "I'll make the arrangements. You try and wait patiently."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

"What the hell?" Peter exclaimed breathless, his skin red, marred with kisses and love marks from _his_ Olivia. They'd been in bed, tossing and turning but it had nothing to do with sleep. They'd been fighting for control. Each marking the others body as they undressed one another.

His heart was still pounding, his chest gasping for air as he stood in boxer shorts in a hallway at Massive Dynamic. Olivia was standing in front of him, glancing him over, but it wasn't the one he wanted to be with right now. She had a curious expression on her face, sizing him up, taking in every detail, her head tilting slightly to the side.

She contemplated asking him what he'd been doing but it was pretty obvious to her let alone just about anyone. If the lipstick on his neck wasn't a giveaway, the flushed color of his cheeks and his eyes dark with desire certainly painted a brighter picture.

"You couldn't have called first!" He knew it didn't work that way but he was beyond frustrated.

"If we had, I'm sure you wouldn't have picked up," Olivia guessed, "follow me." She offered leading him to the nearest door, glad no one had saw him.

"Where are we going?" Peter finally asked, feeling his heart and body settling down. He tried not to think about _his_ Olivia and what she was probably going through right now. The other times had been different. _His _Olivia had been there but said it was as though he blacked out, hit the floor. This time, he was gone for good.

"You want to see your father, right?"

Peter nodded slowly studying her, trying to see if she was as pure as the Olivia he knew. He couldn't tell. Something wasn't right but---it was Olivia. It was hard to distinguish if it wasn't _his_ Olivia that made it so incredibly different. "Yes but I don't want to stay in this world."

"Don't worry," she nodded. "We need to run a few tests. Simple things, blood work and what not to make sure you're not infected with any pathogens that our world isn't familiar with. I'm sure you understand the consequences if we let you free and you have a cold that could wipe out our entire population."

Peter nodded slowly. "I don't have so much as the sniffles but do whatever it is you need to." He knew _his_ Olivia would kill him for this. He'd told her about the blackouts, the mind-trips and meeting Alter-Olivia. He hadn't confessed to her he wanted to meet his real father. He knew she'd be against it. As it was, she'd be pissed for disappearing while they were in bed together. He tried not to think about it.

"Have a seat," Olivia gestured to the chair, grabbing a swab and putting it to his lips, watching him open as she swabbed the inside of his cheek.

"This is for---?" Peter stared at her.

"I'm not the scientist," she shook her head, "a nurse should be coming in soon to take a sample of your blood. She handles all the tests. I'm just here to watch."

"Any chance I can get some extra clothes?" He asked grateful _his_ Olivia had left his boxers on him. He knew it was her next intended target as they were vying for control. He had managed to slap the handcuffs on her moments before she went for his boxers. It was all he could do to dominate her and he knew, by the look in her eyes, she was enjoying it. At least she had been when his lips were running down her neck. Next thing he knew, a moment later, he was here. She was going to kill him when he did get tossed back to his world.

"There's a gown you can change into?" Olivia shrugged not knowing what else might be around. Though she knew he was expecting to visit his father and boxers weren't appropriate, she also knew he'd never leave the front door of Massive Dynamic.

Peter shook his head, "I'll pass." He watched as the door opened and a young woman came in, heading to the cabinet, grabbing the necessary tools to take some vials of his blood. "How long will the results take?" He hoped he wouldn't be trapped here for long. He wanted to see his father, ask his questions and then go home. The journey itself was exhausting.

"It won't be long," the nurse smiled taking his blood before finishing up and heading out of the room.

Olivia sat down across from him, trying to ease his mind while getting inside of his head. "So you're really here," she breathed staring at him intently. She'd seen him, been so close and able to feel his touch between worlds but actually in her world, it astounded her.

"Yeah but I'd like to get it over and done with," Peter answered. "In case you haven't noticed I'm not incredibly patient and I have a woman at home, in my bed, waiting for me."

"Olivia," she smiled saying her own name but thinking of _his_ Olivia. "I kind of figured that." It was pretty obvious the attraction. Even without meeting her, she knew it was there. "You must really care about her."

"Why do you say that?" Though he did, he wondered what made it so obvious.

"Every time we meet, her name comes up," she smiled weakly, trying to ease his mind, help him relax while she waited for the results to come in. It was easier this way, Bell had assured her as much.

"So maybe it does," Peter breathed, thinking about it. "She's involved in this as much as the rest of us," he surmised. "Probably more so." He glanced at the Olivia sitting across from him. "There are differences though. Small differences that I wouldn't have noticed the first time."

"Like?"

"She has a freckle just beneath her left eye. Yours is on the right," he nodded. "Its small things, like looking in a mirror and the reflection isn't quite yours."

"You mentioned Bell had tested drug trials on children?" She hadn't gotten any real information from Bell regarding the trials. Just that he hadn't been in this world when they were conducted.

"Cortexiphan," Peter nodded wondering what she knew or didn't from the look on her face. "You're wondering if you're a test subject too?"

"Can you tell me what you know, about the drug?" She asked hoping to get a solid lead on something, for her own benefit. Bell hadn't explained any of it to her and it only made her further wonder if she had in fact ended up working for the bad guys in all of this. She didn't believe that. He seemed good, not a saint but he'd done things for people, saved them in ways she never thought possible. Cured ailments and diseases she couldn't even pronounce.

A knock on the door and Olivia stood up, opening it poking her head out but the nurse was louder than she intended to be. "The results are in. He's a perfect match."

Peter felt his stomach knot and immediately he went into protective mode. "A match?" He wasn't letting them use him as a test subject like they had _his _Olivia. It was bad enough what he went through in his world at the lab with Walter. There was no way he was staying here any longer. "What are you talking about?" Peter stood up, steam rising from his body, his anger becoming clearly evident. "What aren't you telling me?" His voice grew louder and deeper as he pushed past Olivia, feeling her grip on his arm. He swung free and knocked the nurse aside as he ran down the long white corridors. He wasn't sure where he was running as it wasn't likely to get him home. He just needed to escape, find a way back to _his_ Olivia and his home.

"Let him go," Bell's voice echoed from around the corner, watching Peter run and a flash of blue as he was thrust back into his dimension. "We have what we need. We're done with him anyhow."

Olivia watched Peter disappear in the same way that he'd come. She sighed, already missing the warmth that radiated from him. He had no idea the connection, the power he held at making her feel something---normal. She wondered if he hadn't been kidnapped, would they had met under different circumstances. Perhaps she would have been _his_ Olivia.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

"Where do you need me, Sir?" Olivia asked watching as the procedure began. It was in the early stages and though Bell had assured it wasn't a long process, she couldn't believe it would happen overnight either.

"Come with me," he gestured leading her from one door through another. "Sit down," he led her to a sterile room. The walls were bright white, rather boring. In it was a white desk and a rather large computer monitor. She didn't see a computer but she sat down all the same.

"What's my assignment?" She knew they were preparing the clone.

"You know starting Peter as a blank slate would only rouse suspicions." Bell reminded her. "Especially since we're bringing him home, to Walter." He watched her curious expression but she didn't ask why, just went along with it. "I need you to sort through his memories and erase the ones that tie him to the other world. The ones that make him want to go home."

"Erase Olivia completely?"

"No," Bell shook his head. "Just the intimate ones. The memories that would make him miss her, make him long to go home."

She nodded, "and how do I do that, Sir?"

"With this," he gestured to the monitor in front of her. "Memories are but files in our mind. We have too much information to remember what we had to eat six years ago on the 3rd day of October. If that however was your birthday, you may very well remember that dinner and who was there. You might even remember the ridiculous outfit you wore on Thanksgiving that was given to you on the 3rd day of October. Each memory links to other memories. Your job is to go through Peter's memories and filter the ones he doesn't need to help him function in this world."

Olivia nodded weakly. She remembered a class in Quantico explaining how the human brain categorized everything. It wasn't a huge shock to her. It was the easiest way to recall an event. A trigger. Whether it a taste, touch, sound, smell. Memories were related to the five senses as easily as they were to events.

"Any questions, Olivia?" He asked putting his hand on the door.

"How'd you get his memories?" She didn't understand.

"I promise, there were no ill intended side-effects. No harm was done to Peter. He's home and he's fine."

She wasn't sure she believed him. She didn't object though. She constantly felt as though she had more questions than answers when it came to William Bell.

"So I rewrite his memories," she guessed eyeing the monitor.

"Just erase the ones that don't belong. It'll be better for him and for you, Olivia." Bell turned the knob on the door opening it. "I'll be back in a few hours. He'll be ready for the transfer then."

She nodded slowly having no choice but to accept her job. She'd come this far and gotten too involved already to back down. She heard the door shut and touched the monitor, her finger as the keyboard as she clicked each file, a video played and the ones she no longer needed she sent to the delete folder.

One by one she deleted the memories Peter had of Olivia. The ones where they were in bed together, his hands roaming her body, his lips ravishing her skin. She felt a blush creep on her cheeks as she viewed the files. Somehow this felt wrong, invasive and personal yet she was compelled and instructed to watch.

At least Cloned Peter would never have to know. She watched the most recent memories and deleted his most recent travel here, when they took samples of his DNA. Going back further she kept the memories he had of her. She'd felt something for him and didn't want to erase that. Besides he knew where he was from, where he'd been and that he was coming home. If she wasn't part of his memories he'd only be further confused. She needed Cloned Peter to trust her.

Watching the videos, it was difficult to delete every one of _her_. Though she wanted to, she knew there had been a connection and maybe, if he believed it hadn't been acted on, he would this time, in this world. Maybe it was selfish but she had her own agenda. With all she'd come to see and learn, she felt compelled to write history on her own.

The memories were long, tedious to sort. What she saw, shocked and surprised her. It was only Peter's memories and it seemed the side she saw of him, at times dark was also brilliant. He was something—special, it was no wonder. What boggled her was the fact he hadn't been lying, believed William Bell to be the bad guy in all this. It was from his perspective though, things were different. It was hard to understand everything. There were events that seemed impossible, incomprehensible and it all led back to something called Z.F.T. or William Bell or his company Massive Dynamic. There was so much to take in and so much she realized was necessary to delete. Though he could know about both worlds, learning secrets of this one, knowing the specifics about William Bell, seemed a bad idea. As she memorized his experiences, she was forced to delete the files. There was no hard-drive to save the information to, no USB stick to download it on. Even if she could, she knew it'd be corporate espionage. Bell had the capability of sending her straight to her death, sending her to another world.

She spent hours sorting through the most recent memories back over a year. She left in his past before he'd met Olivia. There was a darker side to him. She didn't consider him entirely a criminal, though he'd conned men out of money, they were usually men worse than him, slugs really. It's why no one but criminals ever really went after him. How many criminals would go to the cops to say they'd be conned? He'd also forged a degree from MIT though she couldn't fathom why. It seemed as though he'd been trying to find himself and in that pursuit he'd tested the limits of what he was capable of, what he could make people believe.

She knew she'd have her hands full but she hoped with the memories that were left, his ties to the other world would feel broken enough to let him stay here. He couldn't leave, this was his home. He was after all a clone. Not that he'd ever know. He couldn't travel between worlds, he wasn't the same Peter. Though he was close, he wasn't exactly the same. She was beginning to understand Bell and the balance of perfect harmony. It couldn't ever be restored fully. Peter from the other world was in fact dead. She didn't understand why they didn't just kidnap him back but it wasn't her choice to make. Bell was in charge and she had to accept his rules, for now at least.

A knock on the door startled her and she glanced over watching it open. "We're ready to begin the transfer. Are you done?" A young woman asked, staring at her intently.

"I hope so," Olivia breathed with a faint nod hoping she hadn't forgotten anything. It was too late if she had, her work for today was done.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

She stared at the clone, watched as the final upload took place and he was disconnected from the machine. They'd given him a sedative, knocked him out and then took him to Bell's office. Lying him down on the sofa. She knew when he woke, she had to be the first one he saw. He had to believe this was his first trip to the other world since being taken as a boy and she had to be convincing.

She watched him sleep. The rise and fall of his chest. She reached out, wanting to touch him but pulled her hand back. She couldn't wake him. She had to wait for his eyes to open and him to regain consciousness.

Staring at him, analyzing him, she smiled. Even as a clone, he smelled distinctly of Peter Bishop. She wondered how that was possible. Finally she reached out, her hand gentle but her touch firm, feeling over his arm. He stirred but didn't open his eyes. A heavy sigh escaped his lips and it sounded just like him. She wondered if this worked, if there were in fact other clones in this dimension or another one.

"I'm right here," she assured him knowing the transition wouldn't be an easy one for him. From the memories she'd seen, he didn't stay in one place long. His heart had been filled with a growing darkness and she wondered if it had been from being in a place he hadn't belonged, for far too long.

"Livia?" He breathed hearing her voice, feeling her warm touch against his skin. His eyes opened lazily at first, trying to remember what happened. It was hazy and his eyes finally met hers.

"You wanted to come home," she breathed staring at him, hoping he didn't question why he was in this world. She'd done her best to destroy the connections he'd made over the past year and a half. Before that, he would have gladly ran.

"Right," he sighed staring at her, recognizing her and knowing she was the _Alter_ Olivia but it was confusing to him. He tried to remember and the pieces he did seemed hazy. "What's going on?" He asked as a reminder.

"I think it's the traveling between dimensions that does that," she ran a hand to his forehead seeing him wince. "It gets easier. At least that's what Bell had said."

"Who?" Peter stared at her, confused.

She had done a good job at erasing the right memories. "It doesn't matter," she smiled weakly, "you're here now. You should rest for awhile. Then we can drive over, see your father, your family." Olivia suggested.

"I'm ready to go now," Peter moved to sit up, grimacing as his hand moved to his forehead. It was painful.

Gently she moved her hand to his shoulder guiding him back down. "You were warned about this," she smiled, "you really don't remember, Peter?" Of course he didn't remember. She was playing games with him. He stared at her, shaking his head no as he moved to lie back down. "Don't worry, it should be temporary. If you have any questions, I'll do my best to answer them."

"Thanks, Livia." He sighed resting a hand over his eyes. He felt exhausted. It didn't take but a few minutes before he'd fallen asleep.

Quietly she stood up and tip-toed out of Bell's office. Opening the door, she was surprised to find Bell on the other side. She closed it behind her. "He's asleep, Sir."

"That's to be expected. The birthing process is exhaustive." He smiled, "we set up an apartment for him to live in. It will be next door to yours. You understand your assignment?"

Olivia nodded. "Watch him. Make sure he doesn't go crazy." She smiled weakly. "I can handle it."

"You should go home, get some rest as well." Bell offered. "When he wakes up, you'll need your energy."

"How long will he be out?" She asked eyeing her watch.

"Eighteen hours. Give or take." Bell answered. "When he wakes again, you should be here. Take him to Walter and then show him his accommodations. You can let him know you live next door, in case he needs anything. He probably won't feel he needs you but his dependence on you he'll realize is essential. You are the only thing he knows aside from his parents, in this world. You've met Walter, trust me when I say, they're different from the parents he grew up with in the other world. You're more familiar, more recent, since he knew the _other_ Olivia, you'll be the first one he'll confide in."

Olivia nodded weakly. "Confide in?" She gave him a peculiar look. "What are you hoping to gain out of him? I viewed all his memories. It's not information you're looking for."

Bell smiled warmly, "no, it's not information. You'll understand in time, Olivia. Go home, rest. Your work for today is done."

She didn't fight him. She went home, cleaned up her apartment and checked on the place next door. Peter's apartment was laid out much the same as her own. She knew Bell had pulled some strings to get the apartment next door to hers. She'd told him she wasn't moving and he hadn't argued. He had the money and the ability to get his way. Sometimes it really pissed Olivia off but in this instance, she got what she wanted as well. It wasn't so bad.

She made sure the apartment for Peter was decent. Bell had purchased new furniture or had someone at Massive Dynamic handle the arrangements. It looked nice, cleaner than hers and the walls were freshly painted. Even new carpet had been laid down. She glanced around, getting familiar with the layout, though similar to her own home, she wanted to be fully prepared. Finally she made her way through her front door and back to her bed, lying down letting her eyes shut. She didn't sleep long. She found herself tired but she constantly tossed and turned. He was on her mind. She didn't know why but she felt her heart quickening just thinking about him. Her body craved his touch though she knew he was a clone, he wasn't the real Peter, she wondered what would happen, if they were together. She couldn't ask Bell, no, that would be stupid. She'd have to be careful, not let feelings rule her mind. She was stronger than that. Maybe the _other_ Olivia was weak to his charms but she could resist it.

She kept an eye on the clock, her eyes heavy, her body tired. She slept a few hours but it wasn't long before the sun came up. She made a pot of coffee and worked a word puzzle, the television on in the background giving off a soft hum, the volume turned down quite low. She made no effort to rush into work early. It wasn't that she didn't want to start her day, in fact it started hours before she'd have preferred. She didn't want to seem overly eager with regards to Cloned Peter. If Bell found her taking pleasure in it, who knew what he'd do. Probably take her off the assignment. No, she couldn't risk it.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

Olivia walked the halls of Massive Dynamic, glancing at her watch as there were no clocks nearby. She always wondered why the office had few clocks. Some days she felt as though it'd never end and wondered if Bell had been up to some experiment, in fact dragging out the work day. She wouldn't put it past him.

Walking to Bell's office she walked in, seeing Peter still sound asleep on the couch. She felt reassured he hadn't moved and her eyes glanced to behind the desk, seeing Bell at work, not seeming to care that Peter was occupying his sofa.

"Why didn't you find him a bed?" She knew it was the simplest of questions but it irritated her.

"The first hours are the most critical," Bell answered staring at her. "It's best I was here." He gestured to the chair across from his desk. "Have a seat."

"Should we be doing this in here?" She asked glancing back towards Cloned Peter. He looked to be asleep but she didn't want to chance him waking up. What if he heard them talking?

"It's fine. Nothing said he can't hear," Bell assured her. "This afternoon, after Peter's awake, you'll take him to his father."

Olivia nodded, trying not to seem overly eager. "Am I to stay with him?" She knew she was his babysitter but she wanted to know how much she was supposed to watch, observe and how much was her getting involved.

"He should be okay, alone with his family. If he wants you there, stay. Otherwise make arrangements to pick him up, take him home afterwards. He's going to want to see his new home. He's been given an allowance that will last until he finds himself a reputable job," Bell explained, "if he needs food, clothes, you'll go with him. You'll take him, show him this world. Though things are similar, it's the differences that could get him into trouble. Besides you have to make sure he can function fully. "

Olivia smiled weakly, "right. I'm his mother, taking him shopping. Should I interview his dates first too?" She tried not to feel anger at the job assignment. Since when had working for Massive Dynamic turned into a position as a personal assistant?

"He's going to need you Olivia. I thought we discussed this before?" Bell was incredibly calm for the fact he wasn't happy with her demeanor.

"I know and I'm fine driving him around, living next door in case he needs something," she sighed, "but I shouldn't be expected to impose on his life either. He's not going to want that. You should know as much," she stared back at him. Cloned Peter was Peter. Though he didn't have some of his most recent memories, he was still Peter. He would still think, act, and feel like him. He wasn't going to like having a babysitter.

"Trust me," Bell answered giving her a nod, "it will all be fine." He glanced behind her watching Peter begin to stir. "I have some things to do. He'll be awake soon and likely anxious to see his family."

Olivia nodded. "I'll take him." She knew it was her responsibility. Peter was her responsibility now. She wondered how she ended up here. What she had done at the Bureau that led her to this very moment. It wasn't something to dwell on. She sighed standing up, pulling over the chair to sit beside Peter, watching him wake.

"Livia?" He rubbed at his eyes. Though he was tired, he was much more awake than he'd been the last time he saw her—the previous day.

"Hey there," she smiled awkwardly, "the trip takes a lot out of you, huh?" She glanced him over.

"Yeah, I guess it does," Peter nodded slowly, this time taking a moment to sit up. His head didn't hurt and he felt surprisingly refreshed. "So I survived the trip," he breathed glancing around taking in his surroundings.

"You did." She smiled. "When you're up to it, I can take you to see your family."

"Yeah, home." He breathed feeling uncertain. He hadn't seen his parents in over twenties year. He felt more than estranged.

"They'll be excited," she smiled awkwardly, "I haven't told them you were back. Honestly, I wasn't sure you'd survive the trip. I didn't want to put them through that. Though you should know, from what I've been told, you won't survive going back there."

Clone Peter nodded. "It's fine, nothing for me there anyhow." He accepted it, this was his home. As all his intimate memories of Olivia were gone, the few they shared together were in the beginning, when they'd barely known each other. Though he'd felt something for her, she was still in love with John. He believed he left, to let her go, for her own good. He'd been holding her back and his father, the one that kidnapped him, he believed was locked in the institution again. It hadn't been hard to do given the fact Walter had been committed shortly after meeting Olivia. Though they'd gotten him out, those memories were now gone. In his mind, the events were nearly a year in the past. A few current unrelated memories sprinkled in, here and there. It was spotty for him and would be until he formed new memories in this world to replace the gaping holes.

"Good." She helped him stand up. "We should get you something to eat then we'll take a drive to visit your family's home."

Peter nodded slowly. "Do they still live in the same place?" He had so many questions he never had time to ask her.

"Yeah, they do," she led him out of Bell's office, down the hallway watching his expression. "What is it?"

"Déjà vu," he breathed glancing around. "Have I been here before?"

"I don't think so," Olivia smiled weakly. She tried to stay calm though she could feel her pulse racing. He had been here before, the real Peter. The one from the other dimension. She had been certain she erased those memories but perhaps they never were truly erased? She didn't know how it worked and right now it worried her.

"Seems familiar," he admitted following her down to the cafeteria. He was dressed in jeans and a gray t-shirt. From seeing his memories, she'd gotten a sense of his wardrobe and had insisted the clothes the clone be given, fit his personality. Bell had agreed.

Grabbing lunch, they sat across from one another, Olivia watching him periodically. She tried not to stare but he looked exactly like Peter. Of course she knew he would but still---it boggled her how much they looked alike. Only now was she understanding how Peter felt when he first saw her.

"You're staring," Peter glanced up from his burger.

"Right, sorry," she laughed having a bite of her own lunch. "Is it true, you forged a degree from M.I.T.?" She was curious about his past.

"How'd you find that out?" Peter stared at her, wondering what else she knew about his past.

"Its front page news here," she joked. "Word travels, even between dimensions." She'd seen his memories; she very well couldn't explain that to him. He was waiting for a real answer. "The man that was capable of bringing you to this world, he'd been keeping an eye on you."

"Why?" Peter stared at her, reading her expression, watching her eyes.

"I don't know. There's a lot he doesn't explain," she took another bite. "You have a brother." She was changing the subject.

Peter finished his lunch, "yeah, you mentioned that when we met." He stared at her, watching her finish eating. "He works here." Peter's eyes darted around wondering who he was, if he was eating lunch in the same room.

Olivia nodded. "I don't know a lot about him. We've only met a handful of times but I'm sure he's eager to meet his big brother."

"So he knows about me?" Peter breathed.

"If he doesn't, he will," she smiled unsure how many people at Massive Dynamic knew the truth. She was certain Kyle had no knowledge that this Peter was a clone.

"What happens after that?" Peter asked watching as she stood up and they threw their trash in the bins.

"I take you home." She answered watching him raise an eye. "We got you an apartment, it's next door to mine. In case you need anything." She knew that wasn't a secret. If would have made a lousy one. "You'll have to find yourself a job or you can come work for Massive Dynamic."

"They'd hire me, just like that?" He snapped his fingers.

"Yeah, they're interested in working with someone as brilliant as Peter Bishop," Olivia nodded. She knew they also wanted to keep tabs on him. It was easier if he was in the building. "Plus since they know about the interdimensional travel, they figure you might not turn down a job offer. If you do though," she knew she had to give him an out or he wouldn't take it, "you have six months to find a job on your own. You'll have an allowance to live on until you find something or six months is up."

"What happens after six months?" Peter was curious. He had no doubts about pulling his own weight. He'd done it all his life.

"I don't know." Olivia smiled, "no one's really ever traveled between worlds, lived to tell about it, then put up by the head of Massive Dynamic." She escorted him out of the building and down to her car. "We should head on our way before traffic gets heavy."

"Whatever you say, Livia." He breathed buckling himself into her car. Pulling out of the building it was only then he realized where they had been in New York. Behind them, as they drove through traffic stood the twin towers. He sighed, seeing the haunting image in the side mirror of the car.

"You okay?" She asked glancing at him.

"Some things take awhile to get used to," he wasn't sure he'd ever get used to seeing it again. He shook the thought from his head. This was home now. He wasn't sure he belonged but he knew he didn't belong in the other world either. He had to make a home for himself. This was his chance to make a fresh start. He wasn't that was entirely what he wanted.

"I guess they do," she breathed driving them out of the city towards his parents home.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

Driving up to the Bishop's home, she parked the car and watched as Peter opened the door but hesitated in getting out. "I'll walk you up," Olivia offered wanting to see his parents, introduce them back to their son. Besides she needed to see everything was okay before dropping him off.

"Okay." Peter nodded walking beside her up the front porch stairs. She knocked and he stood there, his eyes moving over the house, taking in every detail. Twenty years and a fresh coat of paint, the place was the same. At least from the outside.

Walter unlocked the door, pulling it back, staring at Olivia before his eyes turned towards his son. Instantly he recognized him. "Peter." He gasped, his eyes widening. "Is that really you?" He couldn't believe the sight before him. It wasn't possible.

"Uh, hi," Peter smiled awkwardly glancing at Olivia as the door swung open and his father embraced him in a hug. He wasn't used to the attention or his father being so warm. It was certainly different. Olivia nodded for him to go in and she followed knowing Walter would be looking for an explanation.

"Where have you been?" Walter felt the smile growing on his lips, the excitement showing in the bounce of his step. "Your mother will be so excited when she gets home!"

Olivia spoke up, "you should probably sit down for this." Though she knew he likely believed his son had been taken from an alternate reality, she was the one that was going to be forced to say as much.

"Sitting," Walter nodded gesturing to the sofa for everyone to sit and get comfortable. He grabbed onto Peter's arm, forcing him to sit beside him on the sofa. He never wanted to let go, afraid he was imagining his son in his living room.

Olivia chose to stand, not wanting to make herself at home. This wasn't her place. "You were right, about William Bell," she sighed.

"He's dead?" Walter remembered the brief conversation they had months ago.

"The William Bell you knew died a long time ago," Olivia nodded, "not that I can prove any of it." She sighed, "the William Bell that has his name splayed all over Massive Dynamic, is the same Bell that was involved in kidnapping your son more than twenty years ago."

"Are you going to arrest him for it?" Walter stared at her, not surprised by the fact, more shocked she hadn't done anything to stop it.

"That would be difficult since he's the reason your son finally came home. The original kidnapper, Walter, was you. Well alter-you." She sighed. "In the world where Peter was taken, that Walter lost his son."

Walter nodded slowly, "I suspected as much. My files, the research, it all led me down that path. I just couldn't seem to open the portal to bring him home. Bell helped you with that?"

"He did," Olivia nodded not wanting to elaborate, for fear of making a mistake, telling him too much.

"Why now?"

"He'd grown to understand the consequences of his actions and the fact Walter, the one in the world that kidnapped Peter, is in a mental institution. Besides, it was time for Peter to come home." Olivia answered glancing at Peter giving him a faint smile. "I should let you catch up with your family. I'll come by this evening, after dinner to pick you up."

"Okay." Peter nodded feeling uneasy about being 'home'. He didn't want to say as much, seeing the look in Walter's eyes.

Olivia slipped a business card from her pocket handing it to Peter. "Call me if you're ready any sooner. Otherwise I'll be here around eight."

"I'll be fine," Peter answered matter of fact.

"It was nice meeting you again, Mr. Bishop." Olivia shook hands with Walter, watching him stand to walk her out the door.

"I don't know how you did it. After all these years," Walter shook his head, glancing back at Peter on the sofa. "Thank you."

"Just doing my job," she smiled weakly. "Things might be confusing for him, for awhile. Try not to overwhelm him too much." She knew bombarding him with questions might be difficult on him. As it was, she'd erased a good deal of recent memories.

Walter nodded, "you don't need to worry." He sighed glancing back from Peter and then at the door where Olivia stood. "Does he know he has a younger brother?" He wondered how to tell Peter the news.

"He does," Olivia nodded. "He doesn't know much and I'm sure he'd be interested in learning more about his brother, Kyle."

Walter smiled. "Any chance you'd like to join us?" He didn't feel right not offering her to stay over. She'd done so much for his family.

"I appreciate the offer but you should bond with your son," Olivia smiled. "I'll be back around eight to pick him up."

"Thank you again, Agent Dunham."

Olivia merely smiled, not having the heart to tell him she no longer worked with the FBI. It wasn't something he needed to know. It would only make him question her loyalty and Peter sitting there on the couch in the living room. Some things were best left unsaid. "You're welcome." She breathed heading out through the main door and down the front porch steps to the car. She heard the squeak of the screen door and heard the hard wood snap into place. She hoped in all of this, she was doing the right thing. Deceiving Walter, it seemed treacherous but it had been Bell's objective. Walter seemed to be taking the bait and Cloned Peter, seemed to be fitting in better than Olivia anticipated.

It was already getting late as the drive to the Bishops home had taken quite a few hours. She made her way to a restaurant, finding herself a table. Already she missed the company of Peter, even if he was a clone. He seemed mostly the same as the Peter she'd met with briefly. Except that he didn't have that long for hunger and desire to be with the _other_ Olivia. It seems Bell had known a thing or two about all this. She sighed wondering if anyone else inside Massive Dynamic was like Peter---a clone. Bell hadn't denied the very existence, only the fact they'd let any of them leave, live on their own. Slowly she was beginning to understand why all the additional secrecy, why she was there to keep an eye on Peter. If the news media got wind that Peter Bishop, the boy who'd been taken from his bed, was back and had been in another dimension---it would be insane. For starters they'd think him crazy, probably abused, and unstable. She couldn't risk what it would do to his mental state. She couldn't risk any of it and it was fairly clear that Walter had no intention of going to the media, telling anyone his son had been returned. She was grateful but she also knew, who would believe them? There'd be a circus around it and chaos would ensue. No sane family would ever ask for that. She was grateful the Bishops were fairly normal, as normal as could be—given the circumstances.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

She finished her dinner, had a drink at the bar and at eight o'clock sharp she arrived back at the Bishop's to pick up Peter. Walking up the front steps, she knocked on the door, waiting and after a moment Peter came out.

"I'm ready." He told her, not saying anything else.

She'd seen through the windows the exchange goodbye. It was awkward as they hugged their son and she could tell, though they still loved him, he felt lost, out of place.

Olivia merely nodded, leading him to the car, driving them back towards the city and the apartment complex. "How are you holding up?" She finally asked him, twenty minutes into the drive. It'd been quiet, except for the radios hum. The car never got great reception and the channels that came in, she often times had to hit the dashboard to keep the signal.

"Fine. I'm tired. It's late. I'll be glad to have a bed for tonight." He breathed thinking back to the sofa he'd slept on after he'd traveled between worlds.

Olivia glanced at him for the briefest of moments, trying to keep her eyes on the road as she drove. "I can't imagine you going home was easy," she breathed knowing he didn't want to talk about it but still all the same curious.

"Certainly not," Peter shook his head, glancing out the side window. "I'm not sure why I did it. Agreed to come back here." He finally glanced at her, catching sight of her eyes.

"You had nothing in the other world. I remember you telling me that." Olivia offered.

"I don't remember that conversation," Peter breathed with a shrug. Though he felt it to be the truth. "I don't really have much here either. I feel out of place. Like I don't belong in either world."

"You belong here, Peter." Olivia answered him matter of fact. "The strangeness of it all will dissipate with time."

Peter nodded, "they actually offered me to stay with them tonight." He shook his head, "I couldn't do that but they showed me my childhood room. It was exactly as I remembered it." That he found perplexing. He had imagined they'd have moved on. They'd had another boy, he was surprised Kyle hadn't taken his toys, his books and things.

"They were waiting for you to come home," she breathed. "It's not uncommon in abduction cases. I've worked one or two in my lifetime."

"At Massive Dynamic?" Peter didn't believe her.

"I used to work for the FBI." Olivia gave a shrug. "I guess somewhere in there I pissed some higher-up off and it landed me where I am today." She didn't feel the need to elaborate further.

"You ever consider working for yourself, being your own boss?" It's what he did best. Maybe they could be a team, cover each other's back. Though he normally didn't work with a partner, in this world, it might best suit him.

"Are you offering me a job?" She laughed glancing at him as she exited the highway heading back towards her apartment in Manhattan.

"I'm offering you a partnership," Peter shrugged, "fifty-fifty and believe me that's generous." Usually he worked alone but he knew he needed her. There were connections she likely had and contacts she could make with her position at Massive Dynamic. Just the fact she'd lived in this world her entire life, made her a valuable asset.

"Fifty percent? What type of work would I be doing?" She couldn't just pass the opportunity up. She knew he was a genius and though many considered him to be reckless, regardless, and misguided there was something attractive to her about that.

"It's a take it or leave it offer," he smiled darkly. "If I tell you anything more, there's too much at stake for me."

She glanced at him feeling herself drawn towards him. There was something dark and mysterious that she couldn't pull away from. As much as he reminded her of Bell, his offer being just as elusive as working at Massive Dynamic had been—she couldn't say no.

"What about my day job?" She wondered if she'd quit it entirely. She didn't see Bell letting her go that easily. She knew too much, as he had said and the fact Peter was a clone, there was a lot more at stake then Peter knew or understood.

"You stay there a few months. Keep things under wraps then you'll quit. Tell your boss you fell in love with me and we run away together." Peter shrugged. She was beautiful and he'd been with enough women in his time to make it believable.

Olivia nodded. She could be convincing. Cloned Peter was still Peter. He was gorgeous and charming and though he had a dark side, it seemed to match her own. "Deal." She answered him, pulling up out front the apartment complex.

She led him upstairs and inside, digging into her pocket. "I should give you this," she handed him a key leading him to his front door. "I'm right next door, if you need anything."

"You're not coming in?" He asked seeing her in front of her apartment door.

Olivia shook her head, "it's late and we have an early morning tomorrow."

"That we do," he stared at her. "We should talk some more about our business arrangement, in the morning." He suggested seeing the dark circles under her eyes.

"Yeah, we should," she nodded leaning against her door, using it to help prop her up. "Bell is going to expect me in the office tomorrow afternoon. He's figuring I'm taking you out, showing you where everything is and picking you up some clothes and food in the morning."

Peter shrugged, "I can take care of those things on my own." He didn't seem to concerned, he was confident both worlds took cash and hearing how he'd have an allowance for the next six months, made him far less concerned. Though he also knew, in three months time, he'd likely have enough money stored away, he could disappear forever---if he so chose.

"Yeah?" That put a smile on her face. "because don't take this the wrong way but shopping is not one of my favorite things to do."

Peter smiled, "mine either. Now go in, get some rest," he gestured. "I'll come by in the morning."

"Right," she slid the key into the lock, glancing back at him. He looked just like the Peter she'd met with, she couldn't believe he wasn't real, he was a clone. He looked real, he smelled real, the briefest of times she brushed against him, he felt real. "Goodnight."

"Night, Livia." He breathed watching the door shut as he headed into his own apartment, closing the door behind him. Though this world was foreign to him, it was also a safe haven. He'd made a lot of enemies in the other world, they'd never find him, not here.


	14. Chapter 14

_One more chapter to go! Thanks to everyone for the enormous amount of feedback and sticking with this story. I know it was long but I hope everyone's enjoying it!_

Chapter 14:

The next morning came and Olivia rolled over in bed, her fingers moved over the sheets, as a sigh escaped her lips. She no longer saw the forest through the trees. Peter had been created but there were no signs except for what she had remembered of it. Only a select few in Massive Dynamic knew the truth---certainly Kyle Bishop was not one of them. She was grateful for the access, for finding out all she had and for Bell giving her the opportunity to expand her horizons.

Right now though, she felt as though she had outgrown the company. Was she crazy for thinking that? It's how she felt though. She wanted the next great adventure and she wanted it with Peter.

She didn't know why but she craved his companionship, being around him. Never in her life had she felt like that about anyone. She didn't have the desire to push him down onto the bed, seduce him like other men before him. Maybe it was the fact she knew he was a clone, it scared her. What she felt was instinctual; there was a hunger building inside of her. If he was liquor she'd hungrily consume him. If he was a drug, she'd shoot him up her veins. He was Cloned Peter and with that, she'd follow him to the ends of the world, not because Bell had instructed her to but because he was becoming her addiction.

There was a knock at the door and then another. "Just a second!" She called climbing out of bed. She walked over, pulling back the chain seeing Peter in nothing but his boxers. "Come in," she breathed her eyes moved over his body, feeling herself suddenly all the more attracted to him. Maybe she was talking herself out of wanting him physically---because the fear of what would happen, if she were with a clone. It seemed wrong, illogical but glancing him over, being in his proximity, her heart began beating faster.

"You look flushed," Peter acknowledged walking into her apartment, his eyes moving over the furniture and its placement. "Nice place." He noticed the differences even though the floor plan was nearly identical.

"Thanks," she nodded closing the front door behind him as he headed into her kitchen.

"I was hoping you had coffee." He noticed the pot but it was empty. Clearly she hadn't been up as long as he had.

"Just waking up," Olivia answered, "I'll put some on, have a seat." She gestured.

"Actually, why don't we go out for coffee," he thought better of it. "Get changed, I'll meet you out front in ten minutes?"

"Ten minutes," Olivia nodded. She hated fast wakeup calls. She was used to them with the FBI but those days were over. Why was Peter in such a rush?

"It'll be worth it," he breathed dropping a kiss to her cheek before exiting out her front door.

She sighed heavily, her hand moving up to the spot that he'd kissed her. Why had he done that? She closed her eyes for the briefest of moments, wondering if he was beginning to remember his time with the_ other_ Olivia. Maybe it was something else completely? She had to be careful, keep her guard up around him. She headed for the shower, not wasting any time in getting cleaned up and dressed. She towel-dried her hair before grabbing her keys and wallet, heading outside. Peter was already on the porch step, sitting outside.

"Sorry. Took me twelve minutes," she smiled weakly watching him stand up.

"It's okay. I just thought, there's some things we should talk about and given where I'm from and who you work for---your place could easily be bugged, as could mine."

Olivia nodded slowly, "I didn't really think about that," she had no reason not to trust Bell. He hadn't betrayed her, at least as far as she knew. He was always mysterious and elusive though. It was in his nature, she surmised. "There's a coffee shop not too far down that way," she gestured, "we could sit down, grab coffee and breakfast."

"Yeah that's what I was thinking," Peter nodded following in the direction Olivia had pointed. "You know, there are some things here that are different."

"Like what?" She asked glancing at Peter curiously. Though she'd seen his memories, she'd only sorted through the past year and a half. She glanced back farther but there were too many memories and not enough time to go through them all.

"For starters, the World Trade Center is still standing tall." They were in New York and though he'd never lived here, he knew enough about the city to know that wasn't still in _his_ New York, the world he spent most of his life in.

"It's not where you come from?" She asked surprised.

Peter shook his head, "there was a terrorist attack on September 11th, 2001 it took down both towers. Two planes flew into the building. We had another one hit the pentagon and one attempt to hit the Whitehouse---except it went down in Pennsylvania."

Olivia sighed, "we had our own set of attacks on this country too. Our Whitehouse was in fact hit. It took years for them to rebuild it, in fact the Obama family just moved into it, a few months ago. Back in, May, I think it was."

"Same president," he nodded slowly, "that's interesting."

"Yeah, I guess it is," she glanced at him. "So tell me what your plan is, Peter. You want us to rule the world together?" She laughed, half-joking, half-serious.

"Imagine if we had Bell's power, to travel between worlds, we could rule them both," he smiled darkly, seeing the glimmer in her eye matching his.

"We can't travel between worlds, you know how dangerous it is." She stared at him, was he serious?

"I got the impression last night, from Walter," Peter stopped walking for a second, turning to face her, "it can be done. Bell has the ability to open the portal. You and I just need the key."

"And what about our bodies being torn to pieces? That part doesn't bother you?" He still wasn't answering her question.

"It doesn't kill, you Livia. It's not like that. We're not supposed to travel. You and I but we can. Anyone can. Walter was explaining over dinner about how he started testing drugs on himself and Kyle after I disappeared."

Olivia made a face, "that's horrible."

"That might be," it seemed not to bother him, "but he found the serum that makes adults able to travel between worlds. It's a series of injections that we have to take over a six month period. It's really not that hard to concoct."

"You're going to make it," she raised a curious eye at him. "Peter, what do you know about pharmaceuticals?"

"I know what's in the serum, it's not that difficult," he assured her. "You spend your time at Massive Dynamic while I work on the injections. When we get it figured out, we'll go to Bell, tell him we need the door opened."

She shifted on her feet. Peter was a clone! Would the injection work for him? She couldn't tell him the truth, she couldn't think about it like that. They'd go through the door together and whatever happened, they'd deal with together. "Just like that?" She asked wondering if it could be so easy.

"The serum yes, your part, no." Peter stared at her. "There's science that Massive Dynamic has, we could make millions selling to the other side."

"Corporate espionage," she laughed shaking her head. "You are so predictable!"

"How am I predictable?" He took her arm, guiding her back towards the coffee shop, wanting something to warm him up.

"You just are," she smiled, "I know about MIT. I know about your gambling debts. I know about all of it, Peter."

He nodded opening the door letting her walk in first. His eyes glanced over her body in the process. "So you don't think it'll work?" He asked her.

"I don't know, there's a Massive Dynamic in both worlds, correct?" She saw him nod as he stood behind her in line. "If Bell doesn't go after us, whoever in the other world will and besides---how are we supposed to get Bell to open the door for us?" She eyed him skeptically.

"You don't have any dirt on him?"

Olivia sighed, she had plenty she just wasn't sure she was prepared to use it. "I might. Plus I've got six months to accumulate more." She ordered her coffee and moved down in the line waiting for Peter to order his before continuing their conversation. "So what am I supposed to be taking when I'm there?" She wasn't writing the idea off completely. If he was able to sell it for millions and it was technology, why not advance the human race? Why should some corporate entity hold all the secrets and take them to the grave—like human cloning. Though she wasn't certain she was ready to share that secret with Peter. He was smart, smart enough in fact to piece it together if he knew what Bell was capable of.

"Formulas to start, anything you can put on a thumb drive, you know a USB stick?" He hoped that was the same between worlds.

"Yeah we have those," she smiled faintly taking her coffee and muffin sitting down at a table. Peter sat down across from her. "You know, Bell trusts me but he doesn't give me access to everything."

Peter nodded slowly, "if there's no one you can gain access from, I can figure something out." He was good with computers. All she needed was a badge with the right encryption. She had access to the building and could always work up an excuse for being where she wasn't supposed to be.

Olivia nodded weakly, "so we're really doing this?"

"Consider it an early retirement plan," Peter laughed, "in ten years we can sip martinis on the beach in whatever world you want." Once they had the door open he figured he could spend some time learning to open other gateways. He didn't think it that difficult, just finding the right coordinates and fine tuning the adjustments.

"You think you'd really want to settle down?" She didn't believe him.

"Probably not," Peter laughed, "it'd get boring." He sipped his coffee, his eyes boring into hers. "I just figure it's an adventure and I'm about ready for my next one."

Olivia nodded, "exactly what I was thinking," she smiled having a sip of drink. "Six months?" She knew that was the time frame they'd discussed before but she'd thought initially they'd run away together, not to another dimension. This would involve Bells cooperation, getting information from Massive Dynamic, making a serum and having it perfected, there was a lot of work involved that needed to be done in six months.

"It could be done in less if you're in a hurry," Peter shrugged.

"No, six months is good." She didn't want to rush it. "We should keep our conversations about this to a minimum and outside of the apartment." She couldn't risk being found out.

"Agreed," Peter finished his coffee and stood up. "I'm going to catch a cab, get me some new clothes and groceries."

Olivia nodded, "what about the ingredients for the serum?" She kept her voice low so other patrons couldn't hear them.

"I've got it handled. You work your end, I'll work mine." Peter assured her. "I'll catch up with you tonight after work."

"Okay," Olivia agreed glancing at her watch. "I should head into work. Seems I've got a busy day ahead of me."

"Yes, you do," he smiled walking with her outside and hailing a cab. "Stay out of trouble," he joked watching her head towards the subway.

"Yeah, you're one to talk," she smiled seeing a cab pull up. She gave him a nod and watched him get in. Already she missed him. She didn't know why but being around him, gave her an energy she couldn't explain, like electricity charges being brought together. She'd never been great with all the science but she knew, she was drawn towards him—whether it a positive or negative charge.


	15. Chapter 15

_This is the final chapter of In Perfect Harmony. I hope everyone has enjoyed it! Thanks for all the reviews and feedback._

Chapter 15:

Six months, it had been exactly six months and today was the day she was dreading. Her arm ached slightly from the constant injections. A series of six on a weekly basis. One a week until her body could become acclimated for the final injection. The last one hurt the most and it's why she felt her arm sore and could see the bruise from the injection site. Peter had never gone easy on her with it but she didn't expect him to. Seeing his own arm, she knew the bruise wasn't any better for him either.

"You ready?" Peter asked securing the gun beneath his jacket.

"Yeah but they're not going to let you bring that into Massive Dynamic," she gestured towards his weapon.

"Fine," he rolled his eyes taking it off, "but I'll have you know where we're going, it's a lot harder to get illegal weapons."

"Very funny," she grabbed her keys and a backpack that held everything she'd gathered over the past six months. Information that could as easily take down Massive Dynamic as it could help them with their travels. Glancing back at her apartment, she wondered when she'd be back home, if ever.

"Not ready to say goodbye just yet?" His tone sounded bitter and slightly condescending.

"Sorry, I'm not used to all this inter-dimensional travel like some people," she shot back, slinging the backpack over her shoulder. She grabbed her ID badge to get into work and enough cash for the trip. She'd need to take the subway but after that, though the currency was the same, her credit cards were useless. She didn't need anyone tracking them down once they were at their final destination.

"Come on, we'll be late if we keep stalling." He knew her well enough to know she would grow homesick. He had packed in the bag for her a few photos he'd seen in her apartment. He'd been over countless times, sharing dinner, drinks, just making conversation. It was good to be able to confide in someone, someone that knew the real him.

"I'm coming," she gritted through frustrated teeth heading outside with him towards the subway.

"Are you always in this mood before work?" Peter smiled darkly, laughing at her.

"Only when some people put me in it." She wasn't in a horrible mood, the fact of the matter was she was anxious and nervous about what was to come. What if it didn't work? What if the injections killed her? What if in blackmailing Bell they're betrayed by him and they're stuck in the same darkness of how they first met? There were too many variables and the thought was making her sick.

"You look pale," he nudged her as they walked towards the subway. "You'll be fine. It's like getting on an airplane. The first time's the worst. After that, piece of cake."

She wanted to tell him he never traveled at all, it was the real Peter that had but she couldn't bring herself to do it. She slipped her hand into his, "and what if it doesn't work?"

"Then it's over as quickly as it began," he wasn't worried. "You trust me, don't you?" He asked giving her hand a squeeze.

"Implicitly," Olivia nodded. She had since she met him, even if he was a clone, there was a huge part of him that was the same.

"There's really nothing to worry about." He assured her. Together they headed down the escalator and onto the platform waiting for the subway train. "You know," he smiled glancing at her, "the one thing we didn't pack for the trip, a bikini for you." He was trying to put her mind at ease, "because when I envisioned us sipping martinis on the beach, I see you in a really sexy bikini, leaving little to the imagination."

She couldn't help but laugh, shaking her head. "You're something else, Peter."

"Yeah, seems I am." He smiled back at her, letting go of her hand as the train came and they stepped on. He held onto the railing once inside as it was quite crowded with rush hour patrons. "It'll be fine," he smiled trying to calm her nerves. He really hoped she wouldn't throw up. The look on her face, it worried him a little.

"I'm sure it will," she sighed chewing anxiously on her bottom lip, not feeling the pain as it swelled up. Peter reached out, stepping closer, one hand holding the rail beside her as his other hand moved towards her lip, his thumb stroking the surface.

"I'll go first, if half my body falls over on entrance don't follow me through," he joked trying to make light of it.

"It's not that," Olivia shook her head, "I mean it is and it isn't." She smiled weakly. "I just can't stop thinking, what if Bell knows what we're up to."

"How would he know?" Peter asked, letting his hand drop but still standing close, staring at her.

"He wouldn't," she shook her head, "he shouldn't but there's cameras, surveillance, the places I accessed have cameras. Not once has he questioned what I've been doing."

"Don't worry yourself sick, Livia," he leaned in kissing her forehead feeling the train jolt around as he was pushed up against her. "Sorry," he smiled switching hands to hold the rail as he stepped back slightly.

"It's fine," she shook her head, not letting it bother her. It was the least of things on her mind. Another train buzzed by and she stared out the window wondering if she'd be back here, ever again.

Finally it was their stop and together they headed off the train and onto the platform, making their way up the escalator towards the bright sunlight of the city. Her eyes hurt and she squinted until they adjusted.

"You ready for this?" Peter asked already knowing the answer.

"As ready as I'll ever be," she muttered heading down the block towards Massive Dynamic. Finally heading inside, showing her credentials she led Peter with her towards William Bell's office. She hoped he was in and the secretary made no attempt to stop them. Though she didn't know who Peter was, she knew Olivia and trusted her implicitly. In fact it seemed everyone trusted her. She opened the door, not so much as giving a knock and stepping into the office.

She frowned seeing their alter-selves on the other side of Bell's desk-Peter and Olivia. A bright flash of blue and they were both gone. She glanced at Cloned Peter beside her, wondering what the hell had just happened.

"Where's Bell?" He asked glancing at her and together they moved around to the other side of the desk, seeing Bell lying in a pool of blood, a gunshot wound to his head.

"Shit," She muttered, shaking her head. It was all for not. Six months and they weren't a day closer then when they started. Bell was the only one that knew how to open the doorway to the other side. She glanced around his desk, her fingers sifting through the piles of papers but nowhere did she find anything resembling a key. Who was she kidding? Did she really think it would literally be a key? No, it had to be something else. "Help me, Peter!" She shouted at him, knowing they had to be quick and fast. The reality setting in that the gun had been left behind probably had one of their prints on it. She knew no one else but them had been in the room and if they couldn't get out of there, they were in trouble.

"I don't know how," Peter confessed staring down at Bell. There was no helping the man and Olivia was frantically looking around Bells desk. "I don't think you'll find it in here." He doubted it was out in the open, so easy to use.

"What do we do?" She was desperate! They were being framed for murder. She could not spend the next twenty years behind bars. She wouldn't do it.

"Lets go," he breathed grabbing her hand, leading her out and down the hallway of Massive Dynamic. Together they walked outside, Olivia hailing a cab but he pulled her in the other direction, his arm holding hers tight as he walked with her away from the building. "We get new names, new identities. We live in this world. We just have to leave now."

"I was planning on doing that," she stared at him confused.

"Cab drivers can recognize us, Livia. We have to be careful. We have to not leave a trail of where we're going."

"So can the subway or bus stations." She had no idea what he had in mind. All she could do was trust and follow him. Their vision of conquering the _other_ world was done.

A/N: Thanks for reading and supporting my writing! I've now writing full time and have published a novel _Aberrant_, a Young Adult Romantic Dystopian Adventure. Be sure to check it out at


End file.
